Just Naruto
by MekillHacksaw456
Summary: what would it be like if Naruto was the only one who passed the bell test? Alone under the tutelage of Kakashi, Naruto becomes a powerful entity. but what if his father wasn't who they didn't tell him he is not godlike Naruto. Naruto/ favorite girls from different animes. Gonna be long length. starts at the beginning rated M for coarse language and suggestive themes, and violence
1. Chapter 1

_**A/n: This is my first ever fanfic and its Kinda a Xover. It's about Naruto in a relationship with girls from my favorite animes. He also has a very special group of summons.**_

_**I have put chapter 1 and 2 together so it makes more sense now and chapters have a larger word count. I have fixed some spelling and grammar mistakes. I know I missed a few. I'm still looking for beta reader since English isn't my home language, it is my second additional. SO if you are willing to be my beta reader just send me a PM**_

_**Enjoy the story**_

Chapter 1: When it all began

Naruto groaned as he sat up from his bed. Yesterday he was promoted to Genin after assisting the capture of the traitor Mizuki. He was heartbroken when he failed the original exams, rejoiced when he was given the 'secret' exams and mortified when he found out he was betrayed and held the village's number one form of hatred within his belly.

Going trough his usual routine getting up taking his usual cold shower since warm water apparently does not have a route to his apartment and the price for a installation would cost like a billion ryo he decided to just go with it, getting out and trying to tame his hair but as usual failing miserably, brushing his teeth before getting in his 'awesome' orange piece of shi-I mean jumpsuit and having a nice bowl of ramen and glass of milk. He set out to the academy for his final day there as a student and to meet his team and Jounin sensei.

It didn't take long before he was at the academy and with a big stupid grin on his face he ran to his home room. Opening the door and waltzing in whistling a happy tune he took his regular seat next to the class douche bag or hunk depending on your gender. To Naruto it was the former, Uchiha Sasuke was a royal douche bag with a capital U but all the girls thought he was the freaking shit.

"Oyaho teme" He greeted in his usual fashion and Sasuke respondent with his usual douche bag. "Hn". Naruto laid his head down barely for a second before he was disturbed by an all too familiar voice. "Troublesome blond... Naruto you know only people who passed are aloud to be here today" Naruto looked up for a second before laying his head back down on the table. "Yeah I know..." Shikamaru waited a few seconds for Naruto to continue but when he didn't he became slightly annoyed." well then what are you doing here?" he asked. Naruto looked up again with a confused expression. "Well I'm waiting too find out who my Junín sensei and team are of course." Not really understanding what Shikamaru is all about right now. Before Shikamaru could press matters any further Ino and Sakura or as he likes to call then crazy bitch one and crazy bitch two (tough he'd never say that to their faces) stormed into the room at the same time screeching in their usual banshee voices. "I WIN!"

"Troublesome... Never mind Naruto this is turning out to be too much of a drag to continue arguing about, do as you wish" Naruto just looked at Shikamaru's back wondering what that was about but then remembered that his number one crush Sakura had just came in "Oyaho Sakura-chan! He greeted in his usual chipper tone."OUT OF MY WAY NARUTO-BAKA" She screeched her customary greeting followed by a usual haymaker to Naruto's jaw sending him sprawling back landing in the lap of his number one stalker, Hinata making the pale eyed princess promptly faint mumbling something about 'oh y...s Na...o-kun I w...ll marr... you' and stuff like that he didn't really think it was important and shrugged it of as having a nice dream about ramen or something. I mean who doesn't dig ramen?

Kiba who had been sitting right next to her and with his advanced hearing just deadpanned at Naruto ' you are one lucky dumbass and you don't even know it' he thought shaking his head. Nobody did anything to Naruto because everybody knows about Hinata's crush on him, well everybody except Naruto. When Hinata woke up again she found Naruto right up in her face with a skeptical look on his face. Her entire face went beet red and she stuttered a sentence nobody could understand "O-ohayo N-n-naru-Naruto-kun.'' he just looked at her strangely for a second before he responded in kind'' Ohayo Hinata-chan... are you ok? You look a little red'' he said holding his hand to her head. I'm f-fine t-thank you knar-Naruto-kun" she said timidly

Naruto shrugged it of as her just being weird again. "well if you say your fine then I guess it doesn't matter" before any other conversation about her weirdness could continue Iruka came into the class and without any hands signs used his infamous 'big head no jutsu' and yelled at the class. "SIT DOWN AND SHUT UP!" everybody scrambled to their chairs and sat down not wanting to test their scary teacher's patience.

"Ok... so today you all are no longer academy students but real nin-" Naruto just tuned him out laying his head down and took a nap but perked up again when Iruka started announcing the teams. '' team 1...'' he kinda zoned out on the very interesting wall till his name was said. '' team 7 Uzumaki Naruto... Haruno Sakura-yahoo!/Kami why? Two simultaneous voices rang out.'' hgmmp... anyway... and Uchiha Sasuke-Kami why?/YAHOO! TAKE THAT INO-PIG'' the same voices rang out fifty percent of them making everybody in a five mile radius wince from the damage to their ears.

Iruka just sweat dropped, picked out his ear and continued his team assignment. ''yeah well anyway... your sensei is Hatake Kakashi. team 8 is Hyuuga Hinata, Inuzuka Kiba and Aburame Shino your sensei is Yuhi Kurenai. team nine is still in progress so team 10 is- Naruto zoned out again thinking about his team 'well sure it sucks that the teme is in my team but Sakura-chan is too and her punch today was twice as hard as usual so that means she's putting more love in her love-taps' he 'knew she was just acting to like the teme and secretly loved Naruto just as much as he loved her, I mean who would be in love with the emo teme anyway? HACHOO! 90 percent of Konoha,s female population sneezed, some guys sneezed and the owner of a multi-million dollar anime sneezed. 'yeah like anybody likes that douche 'he thought.

all the senseis showed up and took their students away, leaving just team 7 there. about three hours later Naruto decided he's had enough of this shit and was about to leave when the door slid open revealing a silver haired ma with a dark blue mask and his head band tilted to the side over his left eye. ''YOUR LATE!'' the pink haired banshee screeched. Kakashi just gave the group a once over before he signed. ''My first impression of you is...I don't hate two of you he said pointing to Naruto and Sasuke. Sakura just grinned in smug pride thinking she was one of those two.

''anyway meet me on the roof in five.'' he said before he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Naruto got up heading for the roof then asking Sakura if she wants to walk with him and she replied with a fist to the face that Naruto took as a 'see you there cutie' and he skipped up the stairs. Sasuke just look at Naruto as if he was retarded smiling after a shot like that but shrugged it of as brain damage from his years of love for Sakura.

when they made it to the roof Kakashi was already waiting for them.'' alright since we don't know much about each other why don't we introduce ourselves, you know likes dislikes and dreams for the future?" Sakura looked confused. ''what do you mean sensei could you maybe show us?'' Kakashi just deadpanned her 'how could you not know what I mean its pretty strait forward'. ''sure...why not? My name is Kakashi I have lots of likes and some dislikes my hobbies are...well you're too young for that and my dream for the future is... I don't know never really thought about it.'' he said shrugging his shoulders slightly.

the group just sweat dropped. 'we didn't learn anything other than his name'. "ok why don't you go next pinky?'' Sakura slightly peeved at the comment about her hair just decided she could beat him up later.'' My name is Sakura Haruno, I like (looks at Sasuke and blushes) my hobbies are (looks at Sasuke and squeals) and my dreams for the future( looks at Sasuke and almost passes out from nose bleed).'' Kakashi could already tell he wouldn't like her a lot.'' any dislikes?'' he asked and immediately regretted it when she screeched'' NARUTO BAKA!'' then punched Naruto in the face but he just kept smiling like idiot.

''Well anyway you whiskers your up'' he said pointing at Naruto who smiled broadly as it was his turn, just as he was about to speak Sakura cut him of "who cares about the baka, he doesn't have anything interesting to say, lets just skip to Sasuke". Naruto stopped smiling for a second that actually hurt him but he smiled again and motion for Sasuke to go ahead. Sasuke just grinned in smug pride. "My name and is Uchiha Sasuke I have no likes and many dislikes and I have no dream for the future because I will make it happen. My ambition is to resurrect my clan and kill a certain man." he said before brooding of again.

Kakashi looked at his team with a frown, they definitely weren't going to pass the test and the members sucked too. he had a pretty boy-emo-brooding-self-centered-piece-of-shit, his number one howler monkey fangirl and her number one slave/punching bag. 'They treat their teammate like shit and Naruto just takes it I'm gonna have to give him some positive attention or he might just let think what they doing is the norm. "meet me at training ground seven tomorrow at seven am we're gonna do some training, oh and don't eat breakfast you will just throw it up anyway, Ok you guys are dismissed, Naruto stay behind for a while I want to talk to you." When the other members left, Naruto looked shyly at his sensei wondering if he was in trouble.'' Ok Naruto why don't you go ahead and tell me about yourself I didn't get much earlier and I should know my students after all."

Naruto was dumbfounded. Here was some one who was actually willing to hear what he has to say. Grinning wildly, he said in a happy voice." My name is Naruto Uzumaki and I like ramen ,old man Tuechi, Ayame-nee-chan playing pranks the color orange and last but not least Sakura-chan. I dislike people who think they are better than other people, hurt people without getting to know them first and the three minutes it takes before you can eat your ramen. my hobbies are playing pranks, training, talking with my nee-chan and letting Sakura vent her anger on me because it always makes her smile, I mean sure I can dodge but even if it hurts it makes her happy so I don't mind '' he finished with a solemn smile. Kakashi stared at Naruto for a moment, even if she does not realize what she has she is truly lucky to have Naruto there for her. Its then that he decided Naruto is the perfect teammate and he was sure that this year they might make it trough his test. ''Well Naruto that's very considerate of you but what's your dream for the future? Naruto gave a megawatt grin and then said." I want to be the greatest Hokage ever and surpass the man I admire most..." Kakashi waited for him to finish but he didn't. "And who is that Naruto?" Naruto pumped his fist to the fourth Hokage's head: "The man who gave me my burden and gave me a purpose in life...to protect the village from the fur ball".

Kakashi stood there with his mouth open. He expected Naruto to hate the village or even the man who ruined his life and yet he idolizes said man.' Sensei you indeed chose the right one

"well that a very good goal Naruto and I will help you get there but for now I have to go report to Hokage-sama, cheers'' and with that he disappeared in a puff of smoke. 'what was that jutsu, want to learn it he thought before shrugging ,'time for some ramen!' he cheered in his mind before running of to his favorite dinner, also the only one that let him in.

'The next day at training ground seven'

but sensei there are only two bells'' Sakura said in a confused tone after he explained the bell test to them. Kakashi just sighed ' this girl was supposed to be the smartest girl in her class but she had no logic'. '' that's the catch Sakura one of you will fail and will go back to the academy on top of not getting lunch and will be ties to a pole watching the other two eat.'' when he was finished explaining he set the timer and started them of. Sasuke and Sakura jumped into the trees but Naruto just dropped into his crappy fighting stance. Kakashi reached into his kunai pouch and pulled out his little orange book.

Naruto was slightly pissed at being under estimated but was interested in the book and what it held because it was in his favorite color, he would ask Kakashi for about it late. he rushed in with a punch for Kakashi's gut but he dodged and Naruto found himself over extending and payed for it when Kakashi kicked him in the gut. he flew back and fell in the river next to the training ground. soon he popped out again but along with two other Naruto's they charged Kakashi but he disposed of the quickly, but they all puffed into smoke revealing the real one wasn't with them.

In the bushes Sasuke seethed at Naruto. 'Where did the Dobe learn that technique, if I knew how to make solid clones' id be unbeatable'. ''Sasuke'' he spun around to see Naruto standing with a serious expression. "we should work together and then try to beat Kakashi together. Sasuke just smirked and fell into a fighting stance. '' or I could just beat you here and not have to compete with you and have Sakura on my team since she would be more useful'' he said and threw a kunai strait between Naruto's eyes, 'Naruto' just fell backward making Sasuke's smirk widen until he disappeared in a puff of smoke. Sasuke ground his teeth and walked of to go look for Kakashi.

Kakashi ground his teeth as he looked at the emo brooder. He didn't know Naruto was a clone and that meant Sasuke didn't know either meaning Sasuke just attempted to murder a fellow leaf shinobi. he would deal with this later but he first had to make sure Sakura doesn't try to kill Naruto too. they already failed the test and he doesn't think they would pass the hidden second test with Sasuke on the post.

Naruto paused in his step as his KAGE BUSHINwas 'killed'. "He tried to kill me" he said to himself. he knew the teme was an asshole but didn't think he would really try to kill someone who is their friend. 'wait how do I know that?' he thought to himself before he remembered the other clones memories.

**With the other bushin.**

Psst! Sakura over here. Naruto whispered to the bubble gum banshee. "What do you want Naruto-baka!" even her whisper sounded like a screech. "I just think we should work together". He said. "why would I do that baka I would probably do all the work, you can't even make a single clone so how will you help me?" she asked as she didn't see Naruto's clones fighting Kakashi. "Besides if I get rid of you now, it would be just me and Sasuke could be in a team together". He was too shocked to move and she stabbed him in the chest with a kunai. Sakura smirked as she taught, 'finally rid of that idiot' before he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

Kakashi stormed to her and knocked her out before dragging her by her foot off to the stumps, before walking of to go get the emo.

Naruto backed up against a tree sliding till he was in a sitting position. He hugged his knees as tears formed in the corner of his eyes." S-she killed me even if it wasn't me she thought it was, and she killed me" his voice was but a whisper when he felt a hand on his shoulders. He looked up at his sensei, Kakashi had a sad look in his visible eye. "Naruto... come with me the test is over." Naruto just nodded and followed Kakashi to the posts just as his 'teammates' woke up.

Sakura and Sasuke opened there eyes just in time to see Naruto and Kakashi walk in to the clearing. They tried to get up but found that they were tied to the thought this was Naruto's doing so she voiced her thoughts. "NARUTO-BAKA WHAT DID YOU DO TO US and how are you even alive?" She ended in a confused tone. Naruto just looked at her and frowned deeply with that single act of killing him he had lost all his love for her. "Shut-up you crazy bitch!". he yelled shocking everybody else "I'm alive because you just killed a shadow clone not the real me". he said tears forming in the corner of his eyes.

Kakashi just put his hands on Naruto's shoulders."Don't waste your breath Naruto there is no place in the world for trash like them" Kakashi gave them a hard stare. "You both fail this test and will never become a shinobi in this village, the only one who passed the test is the one who understood the reason of the test... to see if you would work together when pitted against each other... to see if you could work as a team... Naruto tried to get you both to join him and try to work together and not only did you deny him but you both 'killed' him... and that is why you can never be a leaf shinobi... because we never turn on our allies. I don't even know why I am wasting my breath on you two but listen to this for it is the last advice I will ever give you." he paused before he looked at them with all the rage he could muster." Those who don't follow the rules are scum, but those who abandon their comrades are worse than scum. He then removed them from the posts but they were still tied up and put his hand on Naruto's shoulder ' his been very quiet, his heart must be in turmoil. Kakashi then Shushined them to the Hokage's office, were all the Junín sensei's and the elders along with the Hokage were in attendance.

When the elders saw the tied up Uchiha they freaked out." what is the meaning of this". asked Koharu. "put Uchiha sama down this instant" Homura ordered. " I do not take orders from you". Kakashi replied before looking at the Hokage." Hokage-sama team 7 has failed the test, however I will be taking an apprentice up from now on". the elders grinned madly while thinking ' ha! the demon brat failed and now Kakashi will take Uchiha-sama up as an apprentice '." I see and who will you apprentice be Kakashi-san "asked the Hokage." Kakashi stepped aside to let Naruto into view" why Naruto of course" he said with a casual voice making the Hokage smile."WHAAAT? the entire room except Naruto, Kakashi and the Hokage yelled. "what do you mean why take up this, this _boy___and not Uchiha-sama" the elders yelled" Kakashi just ignored them and looked at the Hokage "However in doing the test we exposed to traitors to the village... Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno." ended making several people in attendance gasp. he then told the Hokage of what happened in the test. when he finished several Junín were seething at the two Genin the elders actually looked proud and the Hokage's pipe was crushed in his hands

"I see..." Hizuren said, Sasuke just smirked, thinking he was only going to get another slap on the wrists after all he was the last Uchiha and they needed him." Uchiha Sasuke and Sakura Haruno I hereby charge you with treason and sentence you with 20 years in prison with your chakra sealed of and no parole the people in this room are my witnesses." he said Sasuke was shocked and Sakura started crying." please Hokage-sama you cant do this just because Uchiha-sama attacked the demon _child_! Koharu yelled. "She's right Hokage-sama the demon probably attacked the two children and he put a genjutsu on Kakashi" Horuma added, the temperature in the room fell drastically." first of all _elders_ Naruto has no skill in genjutsu whatsoever secondly... you just broke my law" two ANBU appeared out of nowhere. "for breaking my law of calling Naruto a demon I sentence you to the usual sentence of it... death...

"W-what?" stuttered Koharu. Homura just looked shocked but then it turned into rage. "You can't do this we are the elders!" Hizuren just looked at him sharply while the rest of the room looked stunned. "I have every right to do this, you broke my law and the punishment for it is death... The rules apply to every citizen of Konoha including the elders, nobles, civilians and shinobi alike. If the elders can't follow the rules how can we expect the citizens to do the same". He said in all seriousness. "And besides you would do good to know who you're talking to, I'm the Hokage and this is a dictatorship, you are my advisors and you have no rule over this village, you're just supposed to advise me". He paused to let his words sink in.

"Now I wont execute you here because of Naruto's innocence when it comes to death and I would like to maintain that for as long as possible, ANBU take them to the central holding cell number 44 and 67, I don't want them to conspire up an escape, you my have been my teammates but your ignorance and arrogance has blinded you and you've fallen too far to be rescued". They looked at him strangely, wondering what he meant." Oh? You didn't think I would find out? I know you have been keeping contact with our old _friend_... and about pushing up the tax rate to fill your own wallets".

As die ANBU dragged the struggling elders away along with the traitorous teammates, the mood lighted up considerably. "Well Naruto I'm very proud of you Naruto your the first person every to actually try working together with your teammates, granted they didn't want to do the same I'm still proud of you". Naruto beamed at the praise and momentarily forgot about his teammates. "Thanks a lot Jiji, but what will happen now?" Naruto asked turning slightly sadder at the end. "Well now you and Kakashi will train and do missions together while I find you two other members for your team, its up to your sensei to decide what you will do first, so Kakashi training or missions?'' Sarutobi asked. "Well Hokage-sama I would like to train Naruto a bit first, then we will try some missions". Naruto just beamed from excitement, he had never had anybody to train him not even the teachers never really taught him anything other than theory. He had always just tried to do what he saw other people doing.

"Very well just let me know when your ready to missions I will try to get you some teammates before the next Chunin exams." Sarutobi said taking a drag from his partially crushed pipe. They said their goodbyes and left the Hokage to his paperwork. "Why don't I have someone to do this shit when I have someone to even refill my pipe? Speaking of which, Tendo! I need a refill!" A bear masked ANBU dropped in with a small box. "Which brand would you prefer Hokage-sama" he said while thinking. 'Lazy old monkey refill your own damn pipe, or at least get a Gennin to do this shit?'

**LATER BACK AT THE TRAINING GROUNDS**

Kakashi and Naruto reached the training grounds in a few minutes and Kakashi saw Naruto already starting to remember what happened this morning so decided to distract him with training. " Naruto I think we can skip the team building exercise, mainly because they are made for four man teams so I we will get started on chakra control exercises that will help you use your chakra more sparingly and enable you to do more complex Jutsu". Naruto nodded happily thinking that if he could do this exercise he could learn some badass Jutsu." for today we are gonna..." he paused for effect." climb some trees" Kakashi finished with a eye smile. Naruto tripped over an ant and fell right on his face. " How can climbing trees help me control my chakra". asked in a confused tone. Kakashi just walked over to a tree, did a ram sign( not that he needs to he is just showing Naruto how) and to Naruto utter shock started walking right up the tree, with no hands!

Naruto was grinning wildly with anticipation. Kakashi stopped on the underside of the branch and explained the exercise. "Focus chakra to your feet and keep a steady flow, take that and mark your progress" he said throwing a kunai in front of a tree. "Oh! And take a running start for now" Kakashi said before walking down and over to the stumps, leaning against one he took out his porn and started reading. Naruto stared at the tree formed a ram sign and ran at the tree, when he reached the tree he placed his foot on it and was sent flying backward bouncing a few times on the ground and skidded to rolling stop.

Kakashi started rolling around in laughter when Naruto yelled. "what the hell my tree must be defective! Kakashi still giggling slightly wiped a tear from his only visible eye. "Haha! Oh man that was good. Hehe! I knew you would use too much but with that amount you must be trying to make a army of shadow clones, it only takes a little more that the 'Henge no jutsu' I think I know what will help you" Kakashi said in a thinking pose." Make as many shadow clones as you can without feeling tired". Naruto did as he said and about 100 clones popped into existence. Kakashi gaped like a fish at all the clones before straightening himself out. "Good now make each of them do the training again" Naruto look at his clones and yelled." Each of you-me-whatever, find a tree and start climbing"! all the clones took out a kunai and responded. "YOSH! LET DO THIS!" and ran at the tree line.

Six hours later Kakashi stopped reading and looked at all the Naruto's still going at it. He shook his head. 'This kid's stamina is just scary' he thought to himself. "Ok Naruto that's enough dispel the clones" Naruto was about to dispel the when Kakashi stopped him. "Wait! not all at once try doing it five at a time" he said Naruto nodded but didn't choose witch five and ended up dispelling all of them at once making him pass out from to much Information

Kakashi just sighed after the smokescreen cleared walked over to Naruto and picked him up bridal style and headed for Naruto's apartment, if you could call it that. 'This kid's potential is really scary' he thought before he sighed heavily. ' at least tomorrow is a day off from all missions so I can spend the day with Naruto and make sure no one tries to harm him, it would probably be his first birthday with someone not trying to kill him.

**LATER THAT NIGHT**

Naruto was sleeping in his bed witch was no easy task. Other than the sharp springs sticking out of his lumpy mattress threatening to impale him (which oddly, never did), he was having horrible nightmares about the next day. To many the 10th of October was a day of celebration but for him it was a day of fear. Each October 10th there is a massive festival, people celebrating the defeat of the nine tales fox at the hands of Konoha's greatest hero the Yondaime Hokage, Minato Namikaze.

Certain popular events in the festival are; The opera play where they give you a front row seat of the 'battle', put all nine tails on the fox, shoot the fox where you use water to destroy a paper face of the Kyuubi, knock down the beast where you throw balls that look like the 'rasengan' at a statue of the Kyuubi and last but not least kill the demon before the Hokage finds out where almost everybody in Konoha chase the Kyuubi brat and beats him into a bloody pulp. Naruto still had nightmares of the previous beating. He had even worse ones on the night right before his birthday.

Just outside his window a cloaked man sat on the window sill, watching the young blond boy dreaming away. He watched the tired boy and thought to himself. 'He worked hard today he must be getting stronger.' Getting of the window sill he made his way to Naruto's door, he sneaked in and lay down a large scroll just inside and left again.

As he exited the apartment he was greeted to the sight of the Hokage in his battle robes. "State you purpose" Hizuren said with a 'no bullshit voice'. The man just looked at the Hokage for a moment. "What? Aren't I even allowed to give my own son a birthday gift? "The Hokage's eyes widened as he could practically feel the man's big stupid grin. He dropped his stance and let out an exhausted sigh.

" You know your not supposed to visit him but I'm glad its you and not some Naruto hater trying to get a early start on the 'festivities', how's life of a missing-nin working out for you? You could always come back, Kami knows Naruto needs you." The man just looked at Hizuren then at Naruto's door." I can't come back yet there are people after him and others like him, I would like to sack this entire village for the way they have treated him, but Minato wouldn't like that very much and neither would Naruto, no we stick with the plan he will find out when he reaches Chunin and that is when we will return. Hizuren just looked at the ground."You really hate Minato don't you?" he asked.

"Can you blame me? I mean barely an hour after I was forced to make Minato his guardian, he goes and seals a demon inside his gut. Minato could be lucky the sealing killed him." The man said making Sarutobi snap his head up. "Because if he didn't my wife might have killed him." And with that the man flew of into the night sky, leaving Sarutobi on his own

"Now that I think about it she probably would have" Sarutobi chuckled before turning to his home. 'I wonder what he gave him.' He thought before shrugging. 'Guess I'll find out tomorrow.' and with that, he left.

_**A/n; Hope you guys enjoyed the chapter. I update slowly but this story will easily have over 200k words. Just saying **_

_**Anyway enjoy the rest of your day or night.**_

_**Mekillhacksaw out**_


	2. Chapter 2

**_A/n: I'm getting some great reaction out of this story and for all those who have favorited and reviewed I thank you. Ok time to respond on some reviews._**

**_Guest: You're spelling sucks. Sasuke was not treated like a god in Konoha. Neither were the Uchiha's_**

**_Mekill: I understand that my spelling sucks and I'm looking for a Beta reader, but part about Sasuke being treated like a god is the stupidest thing I've ever heard, this whole web site is about __fanfiction__, and in this story I choose what happens, if I want Sasuke to be treated like a god the so be it, if I want him having pink hair I can do that too, that's the whole idea of this web site._**

**_guest: I see great potential in this fic! This is the first time I see this_**

**_plot, great work!_**

**_Update soon!_**

**_P.s. what are the girls for the pairing? Please no Hinata_**

**_Mekill: I'm pleases me to see you like my fic and I will try to update every week._**

**_If you want to know who Naruto will be paired with, you will have to PM me because I prefer to keep it a secret till it happens. You don't have to worry about the Hinata pairing that is reserves for the actual Anime._**

**_Ok on to the disclaimer._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other Anime that might cross over with this, but it would have been awesome if I did_**

_**This was originally chapter 3 and 4 **_

Chapter 2: The scroll

Naruto woke up the next morning with a smile on his face! sure he had a nightmare but that was all over now and Yesterday he learned a new technique that will help him to perform jutsu's better. He decided to try the exercise again, he focuses chakra to his feet and ran at his wall before running up the wall and ended upside down on the roof. "This is awesome!" he cheered to no one in particular.

Walking on his roof he headed to the bathroom trying to do his daily routine but found out you can't shower like that and dropped to the floor. When he was finished he headed to the kitchen and made some cereal and some milk. When he was done eating he looked at the clock on the wall and saw it was about half past five.

He decided he wanted to get some morning training in and headed for the door but froze when he saw the scroll before he ran over to it skidding on his knees till he was next to it. With a beaming smile he picked up the note on top of it. Naruto had gotten three surprise gifts before, his jumpsuit, his wallet gama-chan and his goggles. opening the note he read it, or at least he tried.

It all looked like random scribbles of a mad man. He the saw a side note that said. 'Use the goggles.' He sat there wondering what the hell that meant until a light bulb flashed above his head. He grabbed the scroll, ran of to his room and plopped it down on his 'bed'. Grabbing the goggles from his night stand he slipped them on and tried to read the note again, this time it all made sense.

_''Dear Naruto_

_It saddens me that I can not speak to you in person but we are like your aunt and uncle my name is Nano Koruwashi and my husbands name is Okihay. We both think you are old enough to inherit this scroll. Although_

_I cannot tell you his name this scroll belonged to your father, If you don't know this is a summoning scroll and will give you access to a group of very special summons. Beware, some of them have some special needs as a result of summoning. Just think of something and when you use the Jutsu you will summon the best match to what you thought. Instructions are in the scroll_

_Farewell, love Nano and Okihay.''_

Naruto wiped a tear from his eye, just the fact that he has some form family was enough to bring the boy to tears, knowing that even though he doesn't have parents he has someone who loves him. ' I wonder why I haven't seen them before.' He thought before putting that behind him. Opening the scroll another note fell out.

_''Instructions; Draw blood from your thumb and write your name on the scroll, then draw blood from all your fingers and make a finger print as a Signature'_Naruto did as instructed before continuing. _''After biting your thumb as a blood sacrifice and do the hand signs and call out, 'Kuchiyose no jutsu'. Hand signs are; Horse, Tiger, Hare, Boar, Horse, Ram.''_

Naruto prepared to do the jutsu but one of the other names on the scroll caught his eye.

'Nagato Uzumaki it was wrote in ink not blood like his and the others. But then it hit him like a train.' Uzumaki!, wait w-what if he is my d-dad and why is his name in ink does that mean he is dead?' he asked himself, then he buried those thoughts even if he asked the Hokage he doubted the Hokage would answer him anyway.

He stood up of the bed and flipped trough the hand signs before calling the jutsu. "KUSHIYOSE NO JUTSU!" he yelled. and in a puff of smoke he saw his summon. his mouth hung open it was not what he expected. He has heard of summons like bears and tigers and snakes but he never expected this.

In front of him stood a young woman in her early twenties with nearly white blond hair, spiked backward with two bangs at the side of her face and one between her eyes going down the left side of her nose. a sharp face, deep red eyes settled in uninterested gaze, she had a long red high color-trench coat with gold trimmings all the way down along the color with intricate rose designs adorning the edges, she had no shirt underneath and her coat was held closed by four golden chains going from one stud to another over her C-cup breasts just hiding the nipple, On the inside of her right breast was the Kanji for bleed, she had tight red leather pants and a thick golden belt-buckle and finally she had mid thigh length red high heel boots.

She took her hands out of her pockets and in a voice that sounded like many people speaking at the same time but still very feminine said. "Who are you Gaki and why did you summon me? I see no battle and more importantly no _blood_". The way she said blood made Naruto shiver. When he didn't answer she leaned forward getting face to face with him." Well?" He blushed badly at her closeness this chick was amazingly hot. "S-sorry I just wanted to try summoning something. The scroll said I should think of something before I summon, so uhm... why did _you_ appear?"

"Well what did you think of before you summoned me?" she asked. "Well I was thinking why use blood to summon stuff and then you showed up". he replied." Exactly because you thought of blood, I was summoned" she said reaching into her pocket and drew a vial of blood, popping the cork she poured out the blood onto her hands and it started levitating in a ball over her hand" I have full control of blood and that's why you summoned me. Our contract is different, we have summons for almost anything ranging from Genin to Jounin level but there are not many Jounin level summons. We are not really made to battle other summons we are made to teach and help out against enemy ninja. And before you ask me to teach you any blood techniques, stop. You can't even think of learning without being able to do the water walk exercise" she said walking over to him. He just looked confused. Before he could ask any questions she bit him in the neck and drank a drop of his blood.

Naruto was freaking the fuck out. 'WHAT THE FUCK!, this crazy bitch is gonna kill me!' he screamed in his mind. She took a step back and giggled at his mortified expression.

"Relax Gaki I'm not gonna eat you that was just me taking my payment for summoning me, my currency is blood because I'm a vampire" she stated casually. Naruto just nodded dumbly." Well I better get going unless you want to loose more blood, next time you summon just have like a squirrel or some thing I could drink from or summon me to battle and I will help myself" she said." Oh and by the way... you taste good Gaki'. she then vanished in a puff of smoke, winking to him and blowing a kiss as he left

Naruto just stood there blushing badly. "Well that was... Different." he said to himself before shrugging and flinging the scroll over his shoulders and headed to the training ground 7 sticking to the shadows since today is a dangerous day to be him.

He arrived at the training ground and decided to try out summoning again, he decided to summon someone to help him train.' mmh? what should I learn today? Maybe I should learn to use swords, yeah swords.' he flipped through the Hand seals while thinking 'swords'. "KUSHIYOSE NO JUSTSU!". When the smoke cleared his mouth dropped again for the second time that day.

She had long red hair cascading down to her mid back, big blue eyes with a scar over her left, a leather tube top with a brown long sleeved over jacket leaving her midriff exposed showing a gray tribal tattoo on her left rib cage, two short swords strapped across her back in an 'X' shape and another sword in each hand, long leather tights and a pair of black combat boots, two combat belts in a 'X' shape on her hips with two silver handle less kunai hanging off the front with the initials S and B on separate kunai and four of the same kunai strapped around her left thigh. All in all she looked extremely professional.

She disappeared before reappearing right behind him with her one blade to his throat, and voice full of confidence said. " You should never drop your guard for even a second gaki, remember today's friend is tomorrow's enemy and vice versa." She then smiled and with the blade still at his throat said. " My name is Kata, but for you its Kata-sensei."

Naruto just wondered.' Is every summon gonna be a crazy hot chick?'

Naruto could feel Kata's generous cleavage pressing into his back. Kata smiled and was about to let him go when he disappeared in a puff of smoke revealing her hugging a log. Well even though it was weird to hug a log, that didn't bother her no, what bothered her was the sizzling explosive tags on it.

BOOM!

The smoke cleared to show the splintered remains of a log but no splattered remains of a Kata.

Kakashi looked around the clearing knowing she survived the explosion. He found her standing next one of the training posts. " You know if I wasn't as awesome a I am that might have worked" she said with a teasing smirk.

Kakashi didn't take the bait and without looking away from Kata asked. "Naruto are you okay?" Naruto just nodded rapidly and before he could say anything else Kakashi placed him on the ground. "Naruto stay back, her speed is at least mid Jounin". Before Naruto could say anything, Kakashi spoke up again. " I don't know who you are but attacking a Konoha outside the village is fine, not much you can do but... attacking one inside the village is a crime... so I suggest you come quietly and we have a little chat with Ibiki".

Now Kata could have told him she was a summon but she was bored and wanted to mess with him a bit. folding her arms over her chest she laughed arrogantly." haha! and what will a weak Konoha scum like you do, I will kill you, that kid and everybody else in this village and then Iwa will rise above all". She said.

At the mention of Iwa Kakashi's gaze turned ice cold. " Well then all the more reason to let Ibiki torture you" he said lifting his headband before falling into a fighting stance. Kata just smirked at how easy it was to get him going but thought she would mess with him one more time. " Or maybe I could take that kid back with me, Iwa would love another Jinchuruki but would like it much more to kill him, since he looks exactly like that damn fourth Hokage." she said and she could see the hate in his gaze at this moment.

Without wasting any more time, she threw her blade at Kakashi at breakneck speeds. He drew a kunai and deflected the blade but then she disappeared in a crimson flash and reappeared above him falling down in a slash. He blocked it with his kunai and started struggling for the upper hand.' what was that? She was almost as fast as Gai with six gates open!'. Hiding his thoughts he said in a calm voice." That's a frightening jutsu, no doubt Iwa trying to copy the Haraishin". she just jumped back and went into a laughing fit. Kakashi just wondered what is wrong with this chick laughing like a moron in the middle of a fight.

She stopped laughing but still giggled every now and then, wiping a tear from her eye she said."This is just too good you, haha!" Standing up strait she removed the two swords from her back and threw the over to Naruto who caught them." Naruto-sama ask that guy to teach you how not to kill yourself with those and if you can hold them without stabbing yourself in the face just summon me and I will teach you the right way to use them. Till then I have to go back to _Iwa"_she snickered again" Oh and by the way you can only summon three of us a day." she then disappeared in a puff of smoke blowing Naruto a kiss as she went.

Kakashi stood there very confused.' Naruto-_sama_? summon?'. "Who was that Naruto?" Naruto just grinned sheepishly and scratched the back of his head." Well that was just one of my summons." he shrugged and pointed to the scroll on his back. Kakashi just deadpanned at Naruto. "Naruto you know it's not normal to have _human_summons, right?" Naruto shook his head rapidly. " Their not all humans the other one was a vampire so it doesn't count" he said without n knowing what the big deal is.

Kakashi just looked thoughtful for a minute before a light bulb went on in his head and he got a slight nose bleed. " Naruto you know summons are supposed to do anything you want, right?" he said, nudging him slightly in the ribs. Naruto just looked at his sensei" Yeah I know" he said not understanding what his sensei is getting at.

Kakashi deadpanned again." Just... never mind" he said deciding that explaining what he meant would be too much trouble and he would save the kid some nightmares for now."Anyway... I almost forgot" he said popping a scroll from his back pocket and throwing it over to Naruto. " Happy birthday Narut-Mmpff!" he said but got the wind knocked out of him when Naruto hugged him in a bear hug. "Thank you, thank you, thank you Kakashi sensei." Kakashi just chuckled and ruffled Naruto's hair. "now aren't you going to open your gift?" In a flash Naruto was up and he unrolled the scroll. He unsealed the contents and out came three boxes came out.

He opened the first one and out came a black cloth mask like Kakashi's but with three red whisker-like lines where the cheeks would be, A book that shows you how to eat while wearing a mask and another book called 'the tales of a utterly gutsy ninja'. He looked at his sensei strangely. " Well Naruto a friend of mine has a star pupil and has given this pupil the 'torch' so to speak so I am giving you my trademarks like the mask and the utterly gutsy ninja is written by the same author of these" he said taking out his little orange book. Naruto was beaming, not only because it's his birthday and he got a gift but also because his sensei sees him as his star pupil, granted he only had one student but that doesn't matter." I am also going to teach you some of my techniques. but for now you should open the rest of your gifts.

Naruto opened the next box and found a short sleeved light grey traditional vest making a 'v' shape at his chest and a hood with white fur along the edges, a orange sash black ANBU pants along with some combat raps and black combat boots and a kunai and weapons pouch. Naruto thanked his sensei again and got ready to open the last one.

" Now Naruto the next one I think you will like the most, Sarutobi and I think you are ready to receive a part of your heritage and so we think its time for you to get this." Naruto was ecstatic but at the same time extremely nervous about learning a part of his heritage. With shaky hands he opened the box and found a picture along with a headband with a swirl on it.

The picture was a woman with long red hair, purple eyes, wearing what looked like a nurse's outfit and holding a blue hared baby wrapped in a blanket. " Kakashi sensei who's this?" Naruto asked. "That Naruto is your mother shortly after you were bor-Don't bullshit me Kakashi sensei." Naruto interrupted him." I may not be the smartest person but even I can see that baby has blue hair and that woman did not just give birth."

Kakashi's eyes widened and he took the photo from Naruto." Gibe me that...your right Naruto come with me and we will go see Hokage-sama about this." he said before walking over to Naruto and put his hand on his shoulder before disappearing in a swirl of leafs and reappeared in front of the Hokage's office.

The Hokage's receptionist looked up from her work slightly peeved at having to clean up the leaves every time someone uses a shushin but her blood boiled at seeing who appeared, just knowing that she has to clean up after the demon was enough to piss her of like crazy.

She saw Kakashi and the demon heading for the door and screeched at Naruto." YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE HIS BUSY!." But Naruto just kept walking and opened the door to the office...

**_A/n: Ok cool another chapter is up and it took me all day to write that, people keep bothering me and keep breaking my mogo. Anyway hope you enjoyed the chapter, next one will be up tomorrow. I'm tired as shit. R&R please reviews are like cocaine I just can't get enough, not that I do drugs but yeah. Sorry for the short chapter but I'm writing my winter exams now and I don't get much time to write my fic. I haven't abandoned it and I have the next 5 chapters on paper._**

**_Oh and I like creative criticism but no outright flames please._**

**_good night._**


	3. Chapter 3

**_A/n : Sorry I guess it did take long was writing exams and was grounded so I Haven't been able to write on my story and the worst part of all is my tablet broke so I lost all my notes on this story. I cant remember exactly what I wrote in my notes seeing as that was more than a year ago so I'm flying by the seat of my pants it will be pretty rough more like my first chapter._**

**_Honestly it kinda sucks since I had twenty chapter wrote on my tablet most of them written months ago. To all fanfic authors out there... my level of respect for you is max this stuff is hard._**

**_anyway on to the story_**

Chapter 3: A snake in the leaves

Sarutobi Hizuren was busy reading his little orange book when he heard from outside his door." I SAID YOU CAN'T GO IN THERE" then the door opened to reveal a very pissed of Naruto witch he expected and an equally pissed Kakashi witch confused him

Naruto walked up to Hizuren and without even saying hello held up the picture and said. "Jiji what is this?" Sarutobi looked at the picture and said." That Naruto is a picture of you and your moth-Don't bullshit me Hokage-sama" Hizuren felt a pang in his heart knowing he just lost some of Naruto's respect, even if he nicknames you bastard he still respects you but when he uses formal words you know you are fucked.

Hizuren just sighed heavily knowing that the jig was up, he took out his pipe that had been crushed the other day and held up his hand. Naruto felt the wind in the area shift signifying the departure of the ANBU in the room. Sarutobi lit his pipe and looked sternly at Naruto.

" Ok Naruto I will tell you who your parents are but to tell you who they are I must first tell you their story.

**"STORY TIME NO JUTSU''**

Jiraiya and his team where busy resting after a tactical retreat from their asswhooping at the hands of Hanzou after he gave them the title of sannin. They were busy eating in a cave when Jiraiya jumped to his feet and drew a kunai. "Who's there?" he called out into the darkness of the cave but relaxed slightly when three kids came out of the shadows. " Gomenosai" the young girl with short blue hair said bowing to Jiraiya. "We didn't mean to startle you, we just wanted to know if you have some spare food for us."

Orochimaru stepped forward and drew his own kunai. "We should kill them now, I've seen war orphans like them, were just doing them a favor by ending their misery" he said thinking about his own life. Jiraiya stepped in front of him and said. " You go ahead I will take care of them for the time being." When Orochimaru and Tsunade left he turned to the children and gave them some bread wrapped up in preserving paper.

The children dug in happily and when they were done the girl folded the paper into a Origami rose and gave it back to Jiraiya before they all dropped to their knees. " Please teach us ninpou " they all chorused but Jiraiya just waved them of saying." Now now theirs no need to bow, I will teach you but know that my training will not be easy." the children nodded with fire in their eyes and Jiraiya smiled.

' Talk about the will of fire' he thought before he showed them the way to a small house he has here in the rain country.

**'A FEW DAYS LATER'**

"Th-this cant" he said looking at Nagato's eyes. ' The Rinnegan it really exists, maybe Nagato is the child of prophecy.' he thought to himself before he got a wide grin on his face.' guess I'll have to train them twice as hard from now on'

**'FIVE YEARS LATER'**

Jiraiya applauded them from the side lines. They had just defeated his shadow clone and even though its not as strong as the real one, fifty percent of a sannin is still pretty strong.

"You brats are finally at a level where I can go back to my village and know you will be able to handle yourself. The children were happy at the praise but saddened greatly at their sensei leaving. Yahiko was fighting back tears Nagato was as emotionless as ever and Konan was openly crying. Jiraiya looked at them for a moment hating to see Konan cry but then a plan hit him.

" Or you could always come with me, but then Nagato would have to hide his eyes, but luckily that red mop of his is the perfect cover, there are some people in Konoha who would force you into a CRA and gouge out your eyes when your some of them would even force their clan members to rape you if it would up their own clan status." he said thinking about Danzou and the council.

**'STORY TIME JUTSU END'** (for now mwuhhaha)

" And so they became the most successful team ever to come out of Konoha beside the sannin and after they got their fourth member they were Konoha's last resort, anything we knew not even the Hokage could handle they did and their fourth member later became the fourth Hokage.

"But about a year before you were born one of my old students betrayed the village and in his escape he decided to make another stop before leaving. I don't know how he found out about Nagato's eyes but he did" Sarutobi said before continuing with his story

**'STORY TIME NO JUTSU'**(see I told you)

"Konan!" Yahiko yelled as Orochimaru held a kunai to her neck while chuckling evilly. Yahiko felt his rage build ate the scaly sannin. but it increased greatly at Orochimaru's next words. " Yahiko be a gentleman and kill that little red head friend of yours unless you want this beautiful blue headed friend of yours to spill her guts over about this argument" he said holding his kunai to Konan's stomach menacingly.

Yahiko was about to retort until his blood ran cold, he and his wife had just found out she was pregnant and he honestly didn't know what to do now. Beside him his best friend for many years now put his hand on Yahiko's shoulder." Yahiko do it you and Konan just got married and were about to start a family" Nagato said with a solemn smile. " I would gladly give my life for my friends" he said as he let go of Yahiko. Yahiko reached into his pouch for a kunai and took one out with a shaky hand and he was Hyperventilating as he turned to his friend but it was too late.

Nagato Uzumaki had run straight into Yahiko's Kunai a soon as he turned to him(like what happened in the canon to Nagato just other way around.) Konan started crying as she saw one of her closest friends dying. Nagato tapped Yahiko against the head with two fingers and whispered something in his ear before falling to the ground and let the sweet embrace of death get hold of him.

Orochimaru let go of Konan then she disappeared into papers and reappeared behind Yahiko who was still looking at the ground. Orochimaru told them to step away from Nagato witch they did and he walked over to the corps chuckling evilly to himself. 'Finally my dreams will become a reality.' he thought as he knelt beside Nagato's corps.

He opened the eyelids to find normal brown eyes staring lifelessly back at him. Eyes widening in shock he jumped to his feat shaking in anger. " What is the meaning of this?!" he yelled at the couple in front of him only to hear Yahiko chuckling evilly just as he did while still looking at the ground. Then he lifted up his hand, palm facing to Orochimaru. And then snapping his head up Rinnegan blazing he yelled

"BANSHOU TENIN!"

Orochimaru started flying at Yahiko, seeing Yahiko about to impale him with a black rod he used his freakishly large tongue to latch on to a nearby tree. 'What amazing power! I can't wait to make it my own.' He thought to himself.

The pull of the Jutsu eventually became too much and the muscles in his tongue started tearing in a few places. Just as his tongue was about to snap, the jutsu wore of and Orochimaru was released from his pain.

Yahiko would have laughed at the site of the snake sannin struggling to get his limp tongue back in his mouth if it weren't for the fact that he was too busy trying to make him spontaneously combust with his glare. He never liked the sannin before all this started now he outright loathed him.

Despite his what just happened Orochimaru chuckled arrogantly. "Kukuku! Show me more of this power, show me the power of the Rikudou sennin!" He screamed before coughing up his Kusanagi and running strait at Yahiko sword poised to strike. Yahiko blocked the legendary blade with a kunai then produced a black rod from his sleeve that he stabbed Orochimaru in his right shoulder and pinning him to a tree. The snake sannin then turned to mud revealing himself to be a mud clone. He then appeared behind Yahiko attempting to stab him but failed when he called out another justu.

"SINRA TENSEI!"

Orochimaru was blown back as the ground crumbled around Yahiko as an invisible sphere of chakra formed around Yahiko blowing everything away from him. Orochimaru crashed painfully into a wall of Yahiko's house before proceeding through the wall and following walls and flew out the other side of the house. Orochimaru stood up shakily wiping blood from his mouth and smearing it across a tattoo on his arm before shouting.

"KYCHOSE NO JUTSU!"

In a gaint puff of smoke Manda appeared in all his scaly glory."Orochimaru you better have a good reason for summoning me, and you better give me my sacrifices this time. My charity work for you is over."Orochimaru smirked at Manda's attitude before replying. "Don't worry Manda-sama I will give you all the sacrifices I owe you. Just help me get this annoying brat out of my hair, just don't damage his eyes."

Orochimaru Smirked down at Yahiko as he stood there huffing from the use of his new jutsu. Yahiko then bit his thumb and flew through a few handseals before slaming his palm on the ground.

"KYCHOSE NO JUTSU!"

In another huge puff of smoke Yahiko was seen standing on a huge snarling dog with the same Rinnegan eyes glaring at the snake summon before charging Manda in a Strait line.

Orochimaru flew through some handseals and brought his hand down in an arc calling out his jutsu. "KAZEKIBA NO JUTSU"then a half moon shaped blade of wind chakra flew from his hand at the charging dogs head. Yahiko just side stepped the wind blade as it tore through his summons head. Orochimaru smirked at his jutsu success until the two halves of the dog reformed and became two dogs still charging at his summon.

Manda dodged the one dog as it bit for his face and smacked the next with his tail, the one that was dodged came back trying to bit the other summons head of but missed again but as he passed Yahiko jumped from his onto Orochimaru's just as his second dog bit onto mandas neck. They clashed, kunai vs Kusanagi. Manda disappeared in a puff of smoke making both Orochimaru and Yahiko plummet to the earth. As they were falling Yahiko held his hand back and started forming a Rasengan fully intent on drilling a hole through the snake bastard's face.

Orochimaru saw the incoming jutsu and decided Yahiko is too strong now and that he would come back for his prize later. As they hit the ground, Orochimaru instead of stopping and receiving a Rasengan to the face, just kept falling and faded into the ground as if there was no ground to begin with. Just as he faded completely in to the ground a Rasengan slammed into the ground where his face was.

Yahiko saw with his Rinnegan how Orochimaru's chakra signature traveled at high speeds through the earth heading out of the village and _flew _after him.

Konan Stood in awe at the power her husband just displayed, she really hoped he would be okay. She then turned to her fallen friend and laid his head on her as she closed his eyes that had been open. She felt so angry that all this can happen just because of a pair of eyes. She laid Nagato's head down as she got up and spread her wings to go see if her husband is okay.

(About a mile outside Konoha's wall)

Orochimaru chuckled painfully at himself as he emerged from a tree. He then proceeded to pull the rest of his body out the tree and started tree hopping away looking to put as much distance between himself and the leaf village.

Just as he thought he was in the clear a voice above him alerted him to another presence in a very painful way.

"SHINRA TENSEI!"

His body was pushed painfully into the ground forming a large crater. Yahiko landed just outside the crater glaring at the sannin who was painfully pushing himself to his feet. Orochimaru was pissed, not only did this brat steal his precious prize but he also killed his strongest summon. "Kukuku"! Orochimaru chuckled to himself, Yahiko just able to hear him. "I guess no good deed goes unpunished, well I'll just have to show you whY IM ONE OF THE LEGENDARY SANNIN, I SHOULD HAVE KILLED YOU BACK IN THAT STUPID CAVE!"Orochimaru roared as he turned to his white snake form. "NOW DIE!"Yahiko got his jutsu ready as the sannin stormed him in a blind rage, when the sannin opened his maw to devour Yahiko, he threw his hand forward and a little black ball of concentrated chakra flew strait into the sannins stomach.

Orochimaru was pulled into the air, when he was about six stories in the air Yahiko brought his hands together in a prayer sign as his nose started bleeding and yelled. "CHIBAKU TENSEI!"

Orochimaru's body converged on itself before chunks of earth started colliding with him making what looked like a mini planet form in the air. The onslaught continued for a minute until Yahiko released the Jutsu causing the mini planet to fall to the ground. After a while of waiting, Orochimaru emerged from the rubble looking like shit back in his normal form.

He glared at the orange haired shinobi standing away from him panting but otherwise not a scratch on him. Just as he was about to cough up his Kuzanagi to throw it through the face of the orange haired brat, Yahiko lifted his hand. Summoning up the last of his chakra Yahiko yelled."BANSHOU TENNIN!"

Orochimaru realized he was gonna die and in a last ditch effort to save himself he coughed up his grass cutter and stabbed Yahiko in the chest as Yahiko did the same with one of his black rods stabbing trough the sannins heart.

Just before Orochimaru died he heard Yahiko speak. "Your to blame, blinded by your greed for power you have lost track of what is truly important, you give all shinobi a bad name." then he was surrounded by darkness. 'Well at least I get to see my parents now' he tought before breathing his last breath

Yahiko fell backwards as he coughed up blood, he could feel the poison taking effect. ' Damn sword thats just cheating' he thought to himself

Just before he was consumed in darkness he heard a hysterical voice.

"Yahiko!"

**_And cut_**

**_A/n;Anyway most of you are probably wondering. Now if Orochimaru is dead who convinced Mizuki to steal the scroll? well you will have to wait and see.;p_**

**_LOL don't know if you saw how lame I was but Bon Jovi shout out at the end there_**

**_Truly sorry for the late update I haven't abandoned this story I just didn't know the right words to say and I know this was a short chapter but next chapter won't take too long_**

**_Please R&R and tell me what you think_**

**_Mekillhacksaw out._**


End file.
